Return To Sender
by Vinnie Van Daz
Summary: This is the newly rewritten version of Return To Sender, it is longer and I hope that it makes a bit more sense. As always, read, enjoy and post your reviews.


A/N: As with all my BMFM stories I _**do not**_ own the rights to the main characters, I _**do**_, however own the rights to my made up characters.

_**Return To Sender.**_

_Chapter 1._

It was a dark, cold and rainy morning in Chicago, not a creature was stirring, well almost none. In a garage called 'The Last Chance Garage', lived three large humanoid mice. There was Commander Throttle, the leader, a six foot mouse with tan coloured fur, he wore blue jeans and a black leather sleeveless jacket with a red bandanna, a pair of green shades hid the fact that he had robotic implants for eyes, the result of a horrible experiment by their enemy Laurence Limburger and his deviant doctor, Karbunkle. The Commander was usually the level headed one of the three, managing to remain cool calm and collected no matter what the situation.

Then there's Modo, a huge seven footer covered from head to toe in grey fur, this mouse was built like an express train and could have knocked you out just with the flick of his finger, as with all the mice Modo had been experimented on by the doctor and had a robotic arm that had many gadgets packed inside, including a huge and deadly canon. Modo wore a pair of blue jeans and had armour covering his grey furred chest, he also sported an eye patch covering his left eye. Please don't let his size and build frighten you, as this mouse was really a gentle giant, however, don't make him angry, if you ever see his right eye glowing red, run.

That brings me onto Vincent Van Wham or Vinnie to his friends and bro's, another six foot mouse covered head to toe in pure white fur, the experiment that had been carried out on him left him with a steel plate covering the right side of his face, but that didn't matter though as he once commented "Cos what's left is deffinately Grade A mouse material". Vinnie would ware a pair of blue jeans and would have a utility belt criss crossing his chest, he also wore what he loved to call his lucky red bandanna. As you can probably tell Vinnie was ever so slightly vain and would check himself in the mirror when ever the opportunity presented itself, but don't let that fool you, as this is also one crazy mouse, he's always performing stunts on his Red Racer or doing some other crazy things.

Last but not least there's Charlene Davidson, aka Charley, Charley-Girl, Charley Ma'am and Sweetheart. Sweetheart was Vinnie's affectionate name for Charley, come to think of it, it was his affectionate name for everyone. Charley is a human female and one hell of a mechanic who has on more than one occasion breathed life back into the mice's preferred form of transport, their bikes.

Anyway to the story, it was 8.30 am, Throttle and Modo were the first to rise from their slumber, the mice all had a busy day yesterday doing what they did best namely demolishing Limburger's tower. Throttle was the first to make his way to the bathroom which was on the second floor, next to Charley's room. As he passed by her room he heard her stirring, "Oh man, I gotta get a move on, cos if Charley-Girl can't get to use the bathroom when she wakes, I'm a dead mouse".

_Chapter 2._

Throttle quickly showered and then left the bathroom, just in time to see a bleary eyed Charley exit her room. Charley mumbled "Morning Throttle", the Commander returned the greeting then made his way downstairs to the garage area. On his way to the kitchen he noticed that Modo was making his way to the bathroom.

**Throttle:** Hey big fella, where you off to?

**Modo:** The bathroom why?

**Throttle:** Oh man, bad move bro, Charley's in there and you know what she would do if she is disturbed.

Modo did indeed know what she would do as he had once made that very same mistake, the thought of the repercussions he suffered then sent a cold chill down his spine.

**Modo:** Thanks for the warning bro.

Twenty minutes had now passed and Charley made her way out of the bathroom and into her own room to get changed, Modo seized his chance and ran for the now empty bathroom. After changing into her day clothes Charley made her way to the kitchen to fix breakfast. This would be a 'don't throw up Charley' event as breakfast consisted of a glass of orange juice and a bowl of muesli for Charley and Hotdogs and Root Beer for the guys. Charley would always protest at the guys form of breakfast only to be met by "It's the breakfast of champions" from Vinnie.

At this point all the guys were usually awake and making Charley's life hell, this morning, however, was different, Vinnie was still out for the count. Charley opened the door to the living room, where the guys had all slept the night before, to allow the smell of the cooking Hotdogs to filter into the room, this would have the desired effect of waking Vinnie. Not this time though, Throttle thought that this was odd so he made his way into the room to try and wake his white furred bro, still nothing, so as a last ditch attempt Throttle made his way into the garage area and walked over to Vinnie's bike. Throttle started the bike and revved the engine, that would have woken him up surely, but alas no.

Charley and the guys were now concerned about the seemingly lifeless Vinnie, Charley decided that she would call a doctor friend that they had all known for some time.

_Chapter 3._

Charley made her way to the phone and called the doctor.

**Charley:** Hi Doctor Osborne, it's Charlene Davidson at The Last Chance. I'm getting worried about Vinnie, he hasn't woken up yet and we've tried everything.

**Doctor:** Hmm, that is unusual, ok I'm on my way.

Charley thanked the doctor and ended the call. The doctor made it to the garage in just under eight minutes, he was greeted by Charley, Modo and Throttle. Charley led the doctor into the living room where Vinnie was still sleeping, what Charley and the guys hadn't noticed was that Vinnie was hardly breathing. The doctor noticed the fact and knelt down by Vinnie's side to examine him.

**Doctor:** Oh no this is not good, Vinnie has something lodged in his throat and it's blocking his breathing.

The doctor pointed to a red mark on Vinnie's throat.

**Doctor:** I'm gonna have to get him back to my surgery and remove the blockage, otherwise we'll lose him.

The guys all gasped when they heard the doctors prognosis. The doctor asked Modo to carefully carry Vinnie out to his car, Modo did this without a second thought.

Modo layed Vinnie on the back seat of the doctors car and then he and Throttle made their way to their bikes. The doctor was going to need to get back to his surgery at speed in order to have any chance of saving Vinnie's life. It had now been agreed that Throttle would ride in front of the car and Modo would bring up the rear.

Charley wanted to tag along, Throttle called her over to his bike.

**Throttle:** Look Charley-Girl, I know that you have feelings for Vinnie and that you wanna be with him, but trust me babe, the best place for you right now is here at the garage. I promise that I will call you if we need you.

Charley did not much like this arrangement, but she solemnly agreed.

_Chapter 4._

Throttle was about to let out their usual battle cry "Let's Rock and Ride", when he remembered that a key member of the team was at deaths door so instead he spoke to Modo through the helmet headset.

**Throttle:** Ok Modo, kick it.

The two bikers and the doctor headed off at speed back to the doctors surgery. By the time they had arrived at the surgery, the normally cool, calm and collected Commander was crying his eyes out. Modo made his way to the back of the doctors car to retrieve Vinnie from the back seat. Modo carried Vinnie into the surgery and lay him on the operating table.

The doctor then ushered both Modo and Throttle out into the waiting room as he needed to carry out an x-ray of Vinnie's throat to determine the exact position of the blockage.

The doctor now left the room.

**Doctor:** Right guys, I've located the exact position of the blockage, I now need to perform an operation to remove it and I need your help, so, scrub up and put some surgical gowns on and meet me in the operating room.

The two mice did as they were told. They now found themselves standing next to Vinnie and the doctor. The doctor took out a scalpel and started to make a small incision in Vinnie's throat, Modo went wild and his eye was glowing red. Fearing for his own life, the doctor stopped what he was doing and took the two mice to one side.

**Doctor:** I'm sorry that you have to see me do this guys, believe me if there were any other way of removing the blockage I would do it, but the fact of the matter is, this is the only way.

Modo and Throttle seemed to calm down and let the doctor carry on with the incision.

The doctor had now uncovered what was causing the blockage in Vinnie's throat and was just about to set about removing it when Throttle realised what it was, it was a micro bomb which was used by their enemy Limburger. Before the doctor could begin the removal procedure, Throttle grabbed his arm, "You don't wanna do that doc", Throttle said.

_Chapter 5._

**Throttle:** Hey doc, I wouldn't touch that if I were you, that thing is a micro bomb and from the look of it I would say that it was armed and ready to explode.

The doctor froze in his tracks.

**Doctor:** What do we do now, I gotta get this thing out and soon cos if I don't we're gonna loose Vinnie.

Throttle suddenly remembered Charley who was still back at the garage, she had once used a small machine to deactivate one of these micro bombs. Throttle made his way to the phone and dialled the number for the garage.

**Throttle:** Hey Charley, we're in trouble, the object that is lodged in Vinnie's throat is one of Limburger's micro bombs, he must have planted it yesterday somehow. Do you still have your machine to deactivate these bombs?

**Charley:** I sure do and I'm on my way.

Throttle ended the call and made it back into the operating room to let the others know that Charley was on her way.

Meanwhile, back at the Last Chance, Charley had found the machine and headed for he bike to take the machine to the doctors surgery, then she remembered that her bike had got gearbox trouble so she was going nowhere, then she remembered Vinnie's red racer. Charley made her way over to the red racer, the bike could sense Charley's presence, Charley went to sit on the bike's saddle, the bike seemed to growl and moved forward thus not letting Charley anywhere near it.

Charley made her way back to the side of Vinnie's bike and put her right hand on the bike's fuel tank.

**Charley:** Hey girl it's ok, it's me Charley. Vinnie needs us, he is very sick, I know that you are Vinnie's ride but please, don't let him down now.

The bike seemed to calm down and allowed the mechanic to sit on the saddle, the engine started and they raced out of the garage and headed towards the doctors surgery at speed.

_Chapter 6._

Charley arrived at the surgery and walked inside, she found the two mice and the doctor waiting for her in the waiting room. Throttle suddenly remembered that Charley's bike was off the road.

**Throttle:** How did you get here so quick?

**Charley:** Let's just say that I had a little help from someone very close to Vinnie.

Charley glanced out towards the bike as she said this, Throttle wanted to know how Charley had managed to get Vinnie's bike to co-operate with her?

**Charley:** Throttle, I'll tell you all later, but right now we got a life to save.

Charley scrubbed up and put on a surgical gown and followed the doctor and the mice back into the operating room, the sight of Vinnie just lying there on the table close to death brought a lump to Charley's throat, but she realised that she was here to do a job and managed to control her emotions.

Charley set the machine up over the micro bomb and activated it. There were a series of audible ever changing pitches, there was a small green light on the bomb meaning it was armed and ready to blow, however after a couple of seconds the light turned blue.

**Charley:** Ok doctor, you can now remove the bomb.

**Doctor:** How can you be so sure?

**Charley:** Well doc, if the light had gone red, we'd all be dead.

The doctor now removed the remains of the bomb from Vinnie's throat and started to patch him up again, much to the disappointment of Throttle and Modo.

**Throttle:** Can't we leave him like this?

**Modo:** Yeah it's oh so peaceful.

Charley glared at the pair.

**Charley:** You two should be ashamed of yourselves, Vinnie's lying here close to death and you say something as heartless as that.

_Chapter 7._

Modo and Throttle both sheepishly apologised to both Charley and Vinnie for their thoughtlessness. Charley accepted The guys apology but as Vinnie was still unconscious he could not do the same.

It was now five days after the operation to save Vinnie's life, Charley and the guys had waited in the waiting room ever since. Then suddenly the doctor emerged from Vinnie's recovery room and gave them all the news that they had been waiting for, Vinnie was now awake and asking for his three favourite people. Throttle was the first to enter Vinnie's room.

**Throttle: **Hey bro, I'm glad to see that we got the ole Vin-man back. How do you feel?

**Vinnie:** Like I just did ten rounds with Modo and lost.

Throttle couldn't help but laugh at his bro's flippancy, it was going to be a while before Vinnie was back to full health but at least the legendary Van Wham wit had returned. Throttle and Vinnie talked for a little over half an hour, then it was time for Modo.

**Throttle:** Ok Vin, I'm going to go back to the waiting room cos Modo wants to see ya.

**Vinnie:** Ok, thanks bro.

Modo now entered the room, he placed a chair at Vinnie's side and sat on it. He sat bolt upright for a couple of seconds, then Vinnie could see tears starting to fall from Modo's eye. Modo lowered his head on to the side of Vinnie's bed.

**Modo:** I'm sorry bro, I don't normally cry, but I thought I lost you for a while there.

The sight of the big guy crying made Vinnie cry, Vinnie pulled Modo's head up to his chest and wrapped his arms around it, holding Modo close. Again, Modo and Vinnie just sat and talked for about half an hour.

**Modo:** Hey Vin-man, you up for one more visitor?

**Vinnie:** Charley-Girl?

**Modo:** Yeah bro she's been waiting here all this time.

**Vinnie:** Please Modo, will you let Charley in?

**Modo:** Anything you say pard.

_Chapter 8._

Charley entered the room already in floods of tears.

**Vinnie:** Hey sweetheart, what's the crying for?, you know that you can't get rid of me that easily.

This bought a weak smile from Charley's face.

The doctor had told Vinnie that if it hadn't been for Charley and her machine, then he would surely have died, this fact was not lost on Vinnie.

**Vinnie:** Hey sweetheart, I understand that it's you I gotta thank for saving my life? Charley-Girl, I owe you big time.

Charley and Vinnie spent an hour in each others company, then Charley told Vinnie to rest and she left the room.

It had now been ten day since Vinnie's lifesaving operation and he was now well enough to go home, though he would need constant care so it had been decided that Charley and Vinnie would stay at the garage while Modo and Throttle stayed at the scoreboard hangout.

Charley had caught a taxi and made her way back to the garage to make it ready for Vinnie's homecoming while Throttle and Modo remained at the surgery to help Vinnie.

**Throttle:** Hey Vinnie, there's someone else who's been waiting for you all this time, she's waiting outside.

Vinnie looked out of the window and could see his faithful companion, his bike. Vinnie raced out of the surgery and over to where the bike stood. He placed his left hand on the bikes fuel tank.

**Vinnie:** Hey sweetheart, Daddy's home.

The bike went crazy, revving her engine and flashing her lights and sounding her horn.

**Vinnie:** Ok sweetheart, I missed you too.

_Chapter 9._

Vinnie sat on the saddle of his beloved bike, Throttle and Modo had now also mounted their bikes. With all three mice back on their bikes and with helmets in place, Throttle called out the old battle cry, "Ok you mammajammers, it's time to Rock and Ride".

The three guys arrived at the garage moments later, upon hearing her three favourite motorcycle engines pull up outside Charley ran to the door to greet them.

**Vinnie:** Is there room at this inn for a white furred studly mouse?

**Charley:** Ooh come here you, you bet there is.

Charley threw her arms around Vinnie's waist and hugged him tightly. After a few moments Charley managed to compose herself, when suddenly from out of the blue!

**Vinnie:** I'm hungry, whose up for Hotdogs and Root Beer?

Everyone collapsed in fits of laughter, their Vinnie was home.

Now that would normally be the end of the story, but you know our guys, they couldn't let the stink fish Limburger think that he had got away with nearly killing Vinnie.

**Vinnie:** Hey Throttle, have we still got that micro bomb that the doc and Charley fished from my throat?

**Throttle:** Yeah we sure have why?

Then a look of realisation spread across Throttle's face.

**Throttle:** Vincent Van Wham, are you thinking what I think your thinking?

**Vinnie:** If you mean am I thinking of sending old stink fish a present?, then yes I'm thinking it.

The three mice mounted their bikes, Charley got pride of place and sat behind Vinnie on his bike, she wrapped her arms around his waist for safety, Vinnie replied by wrapping his tail around her waist, for extra safety of course.

_Chapter 10._

The four friends rode up to Limburger's tower, then they rode their bikes through the tower until they reached Limburger's office. It would be down to Vinnie to lead the charge.

**Vinnie:** Aaaooowww.

The three bikes crashed through the doors into Limburger's office, Vinnie primed the micro bomb and hurled it back at Limburger, it missed it's intended target but stuck firm to the wall of his office, the three bikes now crashed through the windows and landed safely on the road below.

**Vinnie:** Hey guys, I know that we are heavy metal mice, but there really is only one song that fits this moment perfectly, Elvis's Return To Sender.

The guys all agreed and rode away from the tower singing Return To Sender, moments later there was a loud blast closely followed by that familiar rumble of Limburger's tower crashing to the ground.

The guys all rode back to The Last Chance for another round of what else but Hotdogs and Root Beer.

Whilst they were eating Vinnie looked up at his two bro's with a very mischievous looking grin on his face.

**Vinnie:** Oh by the way guys, I nearly forgot, you all got some Vin-man tail whipping your way.

Throttle instantly realised what Vinnie was talking about, Vinnie had heard what he and Modo had said in the hospital, he had also heard Charley chastise them for saying it which was closely followed by their apologies.

The sound of the guys apologising had made Vinnie feel better, however, Vinnie had plans to exact his revenge on his bro's. This was one tail whipping they wouldn't forget in a hurry.

_The End._

A/N: Please post your reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
